


In The Place To Be

by Chanter



Series: Alterna-wielder and -kwami Vignettes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Courage, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Honesty, Humor, Protectiveness, Snark, dragon!Nora Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter
Summary: "Wanna start making evil wish it hadn't left the cave this morning?"





	In The Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



"So," Nora says, just a hair off matter-of-fact, and she'll deny, fists first, the minute tremor in her voice until the day she dies, "Spots over there says you're the kwami of courage."  

"The one and only," grins the red-orange creature hovering at the pugilist's eye level, scales positively brassy even in the late winter sunlight, "and I've got to say, I'm liking the choice of wielders so far.  You're doing this potential superpower thing with your whole mind, Césaire--that's what Tikki's holder said, isn't it?  Nora Césaire? Shows in your eyes.  You're up for battle, but you're not stupid and you're not just blood hungry. Good, three times." 

Nora flashes, instantly, on a mental image of the twins, each giggling girl with one hand on the latest in the line of precariously-tilted orange juice cartons; on Alya-Little Sis and Cappy-Nino-whatever mugging for a running cell phone camera; on her parents dressed to the nines and literally waltzing out the door, keeping true three-quarter time until they're lost to sight, beaming into each other's eyes all the wile. 

"Your face is doing the human thing that says I'm right," Valla informs her, and Nora smirks as her shoulders both settle and square. 

"Smug much? Not like I mind you talking me up." The placement of the jeweled armring she's been given will be her excuse for pausing between words, if not for the momentary near-absence of bravado that follows. "But... thanks." 

"For telling the truth when it's obvious?" Valla's claws rake nothing at all in midair. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm the kwami of courage, after all, not the kwami of flattery without a basis." Now it's her turn to smirk. "And I'm smug because I've got reason to be. Get used to it, Césaire." 

Nora huffs a laugh that's half snort, but her mouth's curving upward. "Whatever, Fangs." 

Valla bares those named teeth in reply. "Like I said," she chuckles, "the one and only." She circles Nora's head once, slowly, then angles forward and down, pausing half a meter out from her own miraculous. 

"So Césaire," she says, faux casual, "last time I checked, Paris still had at least one villain on the loose, a couple friends of mine were in trouble, and I don't know about you, but right now, the little conclave over there sure looks like six wielders drawing up battle plans to me." Wanna start making evil wish it hadn't left the cave this morning?" 

Nora's jaw sets. "If by evil," she says, "you mean Butterfly Butt, I've only got one answer for you." She raises both hands, fists clenched, and her tiny dragon friend positively beams. 

"Valla, let's roar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Hamilton. There's a reason for that; it's John Laurens's line. 'Nuff said. 
> 
> I owe the idea of dragon miraculous wielder Nora 'fear is afraid of *me!*' Césaire to a conversation I had with the ever-brilliant Silveradept. The dragon kwami is all my invention, though, and yes, her name is totally a play on 'valor'.


End file.
